Dark Star
by DearJournal
Summary: This is a story about how Abbadon and Azrael met in Heaven and of their first bonding.


A/N: Just a one shot I wrote because I love Jack and Mimi.

Disclaimer: You go Glenn Coco! I mean, Melissa Del La Cruz...

* * *

Abbadon walked into the cathedral. He had received a calling from Michael. He was supposed to meet someone today. Abbadon took his time, slowly walking to the church. He never liked Michael, much more listened to his orders, but this was a direct order from the Almighty. He couldn't refuse. When he finally arrived at the stone steps of the white cathedral, he took one last deep breath and entered.

"You summoned me, Michael?" he inquired. He saw the angel waiting for him.

"Yes, I have."

"What is it then?"

"I have someone here that you must meet."

"Who is it?"

"It is the one who has been created by the good Lord himself for you to be bonded with." Michael responded.

"This is ridiculous!" Abbadon shouted. This was outrageous! Abbadon angrily combed his fingers through his thick black hair. This was Michael's doing, he bet! All of the heavens knew that Abbadon had his eyes on Gabrielle. Michael couldn't stand that.

"It is not Abbadon. All of the angels have been assigned a celestial twin. You were the latest to be created therefore you did not have your partner yet. It has come to the concern of the holy One that you were still-" Abbadon's voluminous laughter interrupted Michael.

"You know better than to lie to my face, Michael! I don't plan on being bonded to anyone. Don't worry about me, Gabrielle is loyal to you always." Abbadon outstretched his black wings and swiftly got out of the church. Michael sadly turned to look at the young angel that was standing shyly behind him. She had heard the whole thing and was clutching weakly onto Michael's white robe.

"Now isn't that a shame, young one?" Michael said as he gently brushed back the girl's hair.

* * *

Abbadon angrily stormed out of the cathedral. Who was Michael to tell him what to do? The only difference between the two of them was that Michael was the more favorable creation. Michael was the pure-hearted while he was a darkling, the angel of destruction. Abbadon continued to walk the streets of heaven until he realized that it had already gotten dark. 'Where has the time gone?' he wondered. He walked to the shimmering lake named after the morning star, for it was Lucifer's favorite place in heaven. Abbadon sat down on the soft, vibrant green grass that surrounded the lake while thinking deeply. How dare they try to bond him with a stranger. Now he was curious who his potential bond mate may have been. Would she have accepted him? Bonding was not an option for him. He was the dark angel, the angel of destruction. No one would want him. He felt out of place. He stared at the gentle waves rippling through the lake. Abbadon was finally starting to feel at calm when he heard a small whimper coming from beside him. He turned to see a young angel looking at him nervously. 'Since when was she here?' She was pointing at the ground. He noticed that he had been sitting on her wing this entire time. He stood up quickly.

"My apologies!" the girl murmured something too quiet for him to hear in response. "What are you doing here?" he asked her.

"The same reason as you, sir." she answered while breaking their eye contact.

"And what is that?"

"Because I don't belong." she answered. Abbadon looked at the small girl. She had long locks of curls much like Gabrielle's with the exception of her hair being black instead of gold.

"Who are you? Why is it that my appearance does not bring fear to you?"

"For I am the same as you, a darkling. Azrael, the bringer of death." her eyes locked with his own. They were a dark shade of emerald identical to his. "I am a worthless creation that has been abandoned by all. I sit here alone to contemplate my future."

"No angel is worthless, nor are they alone. You must have a mate."

"On the contrary sir, I do not. I have been forsaken by my twin as well." Abbadon examined the girl. She was beautiful with her fine, coal hair, thin frame and creamy, pale skin. How could one desert one like her? He took her tiny hand in his and gripped it firmly. He felt a connection with her. As their hands entwined, he felt like he could feel her emotions, feel her sorrow. His heart began to beat faster. What was this feeling of attraction? To his surprise she put her other hand onto his own and as soon as their eyes secured with each other's he knew it was love.

"We are the same… you and I." he explained. "Forgotten, taunted, marked as abomination…but if you are willing… to let a creature such as I into your heart, I will swear to you my entire being, devotion, loyalty, and love for eternity." the girl nodded in response.

"Then say as I do." Abbadon thought back to the words that Michael and Gabrielle shared at their bonding as he closed his eyes. "I give myself to you and accept you as my own." he said.

"I give myself to you and accept you as my own." she repeated after him. When the two opened their eyes, their faces were painted with the most joyous smiles. Abbadon felt whole. All the wrongs that has ever been done to him were forgotten. All of his troubles were no longer important. All that mattered now was that he loved this girl and he no longer needed to feel alone. Azrael wrapped her arms around Abbadon as he did the same to her. Michael and Gabrielle watched silently as they stood atop a pillar of the cathedral.

"Isn't that beautiful Michael?"

"Hmph." he replied.

"And that's the way it should be. Love shouldn't be forced onto anyone." her green eyes sparkled as they stared into his. He smiled as his fingers intertwined with hers.

"And you're always right." he replied.

* * *

End.


End file.
